DigiDuelists
by Minno150
Summary: Yugi and friends find a strange item in a newly opened museum. What is it? And what's a kid in Japan got to do with it? In progress.
1. DigiDuelists Chapter 1: Unknown Items

Note: For the sake of this story, the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! reside in America and the characters of Digimon are still in Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Joey Wheeler just barely made it onto the bus when the doors closed behind him.

"What took you so long?" Tea questioned as Joey sat in the seat behind her. "You almost missed it!"

"Yeah Joey, what were you doing?" Yugi looked to his friend, whom was now sitting in his seat.

"I couldn't find my socks."

Tea, Yugi, and Tristan, whom was sitting across from them, all sighed, while Joey's sister Serenity just laughed.

They were headed for a newly opened museum in the next town over and couldn't afford to be late, seeing as all the exhibits were only open today. After that most of them were only going to be available at certain times. It was much easier to go see them now.

"Hey Yugi, Tea, Joey!" Came a familiar voice as the bus stopped.

Tea was the first to look up, "Oh, hey Mai."

"Are you going to the museum too Mai?" Yugi asked as Mai sat next to Tea.

"Yeah, couldn't find anything else to do today so I thought I'd check it out."

The bus stopped infront of the museum before long and let them off.

"This place is huge!" Yugi was the first to say anything.

"Yeah, I hope we can get around to seeing everything," Tea said as the group started inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The museum had tons of stuff: mummies, rocks, statues, art... and one exhibit that contained a bunch of unknown items.

"I wonder what these are?" Yugi stood near a glass case, staring down at the items in it.

"No one knows, that's why they're here," Tea stared into the case and then blinked, "hey, that thing just flashed."

Yugi blinked and looked at where Tea now pointed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Joey and Tristan had been mimicking the statues on the other side of the room and now came over to look into the case, Mai and Serenity following. They all peered down at a small blue thing with what looked like a Yin/ Yang symbol without the dots on a circle that looked like it had dorsal fins (the top fin on dolphins) on either side of it.

"It's weird, it just flashed all of a sudden," Tea said as Joey moved to look at it closer.

"Hey I think I've seen this before," Joey spoke up, "though I can't remember where."

"Really Joey?" Yugi looked up at him.

"Yeah, lemme think..." He stood, thinking, and then snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"You know what it is?" Yugi asked excitedly, but that was short lived.

"No, but I remember where I've seen it."

Mai was getting annoyed, "Tell us already."

"My pen pal in Japan had sketched that symbol underneath his signature in one of his letters, I think I'll write to him about it. Anyone got a piece of paper?"

Tea handed him a note pad and Joey proceeded to sketch the symbol onto it then tore off the paper and folded it before putting it in his pocket, "I'll mail a letter out when we get back."

"Looks like this place is closing guys," Mai called out as she headed out of the room, "we better leave before we get locked in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Joey wrote a letter to his friend Matt in Japan, telling him about the museum and the strange item in the glass case. He then mailed out the letter with the picture he'd sketched of the weird symbol and went to bed.

**---End Chapter 1---**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you all like it! It was a random idea. Whoever can guess what the item is gets their name posted top of next chapter. -shrugs- Hey, it's fun to guess, no?**


	2. DigiDuelists Chapter 2: Kid in America

**Guesser of the mysterious item: SonicZeigerCybernia **

**Answer: **Crest of Friendship

Yay Caitlyn! -claps-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, who's the letter from?"

"Gabumon get off the table."

Matt read the address and opened the envelope as Gabumon hopped down off of the kitchen table.

"It's that boy from America with the bad handwriting and cheezit smell isn't it?" The dog digimon put his forepaws on his friend's lap.

"Well I don't know where you get the cheezit smell but yeah, that's who it's from," Matt struggled to read what looked like scribbles on notebook paper, "you'd think I was getting letters from hamsters who ran around in ink and then across a sheet of paper."

"What's it say?"

"If I'm reading this right...it says 'Today me and my pills,eh,pals went to the opening of a new museum in the next town over. There worm-were',"he corrected again,"'lots of neat stuff there. We came across an exibit containing unknown items, it was the last one we looked at. While Tristan and I were looking at the statues Tea and Yugi were looking into this glass case when Tea saw one of the items flood...'"

Matt blinked and stared hard at the word,"Flood?"

Gabumon shrugged at Matt's questioning gaze.

"Oh, wait, I think it says flash."

"That makes more sense."

"Alright, so '..when Tea saw one of the items flash. We all went over to look and as we stared at the item it started to look familiar to me. I believe it was on one of the letters you had sent me. I've sent you a picture of the symbol on it.' Picture? There wasn't any picture," Matt blinked and looked in the envelope, dropping the letter.

Gabumon reached up and caught the letter and another piece of paper as they fell, "I think this is it."

Matt took the paper from Gabumon and unfolded it. When he saw the picture on the very crumbled piece of notepad paper his jaw just about dropped open.

"What? What is it?" Gabumon bounced up beside him, back on the table, and stared at the picture.

"The crest of friendship!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This doesn't make any sense! What's the crest of friendship doing in America? What's it even doing in this world?" Matt had started packing a suitcase and picking out clothes.

Gabumon sat on Matt's bed, "Are we going somewhere?"

"We've got to go to America to check it out."

"Why?"

"We just are, okay?"

"Okay..." Gabumon poked into the suitcase, "Are we going to bring any food?"

"Go grab the bag of cheetos from the pantry."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"We just bought it yesterday."

"Okay!" The digimon jumped from the bed and left the room, coming back two seconds later with the bag of cheetos in his hands, "how are we getting to America?"

"I'll ask Yolei for some help...Gabumon where's my digivice?"

Gabumon held up the digivice, "I think I better hold onto this."

"Hey I'm not that bad," Matt shook his head, "We ready?"

"You were the one who had to get ready, I'm just a digimon."

Matt stared at him, "You know we can't pass you off as a dog."

"Why not?"

"Dogs don't have horns or blue fur," Matt shuffled around in his closet and tossed a very large jacket at the digimon, "Put that on."

"I don't think it's my size..." Gabumon tugged the jacket on and pulled up the hood.

"It'll do for now, I'll call my dad and tell him where we're going and then we go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabumon sit down and stop getting the cheetos all over the floor," Matt pushed Gabumon back down into his seat.

Thanks to Yolei they managed to catch a ride on a plane. She said she'd call ahead to a train service to give them a ride to Domino city.

"Free food!"

"It's called airplane food..."

"They gave us free nuts!"

"I read online that the packages of nuts they serve on airplanes actually says 'Open package. Eat nuts.' for instructions."

Gabumon looked the package over, "You're right, it does."

"I told you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long they were in America and taking a train to Domino City.

"Gabumon did you eat all the cheetos!"

**---End Chapter 2---**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lovely story no? Don't worry, it should get more interesting later. _Should..._**

**Oh, and the title is in relation to the song 'Kids in America' by Len in Digimon the Movie incase you didn't know.**


	3. DigiDuelists Chapter 3: The Beginning

I'm glad to hear people like my story. Enjoying the reviews.

In response to Animecheetah: I have no real clue, I want to say it's sometime before it but I'm thinking now it may make more sense to say it's towards the end of the second season. I'd have to see where I drag this to decide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sighed as he got off the train, making sure he had everything (including Gabumon) with him before he left the train station. The streets were fairly crowded with people, though not too cluttered in comparison with his room, "Alright, Gabumon, where too first?"

"Lunch?"

"How can you be hungry after eating up all the cheetos? I should be the one who's hungry!"

Gabumon sighed and looked around, "I have an idea..."

"Yeah? What?"

"I can sniff him out."

"You sure you got the scent?"

"No problem, cheezits and smelly socks!" Gabumon cried cheerfully and started sniffing at the ground.

"I'm glad I don't have your nose..." Matt sighed, "and try to look a little more normal. Humans don't usually sniff the street."

"Sorry," Gabumon mumbled and started down the street, "I think I smell it this way."

"I hope you're right," Matt grumbled and followed after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of sniffing and running, the two stopped infront of a card shop.

"So where to now, Gabumon?"

Gabumon sniffed around and turned to look at the card shop.

"No time for window shopping Gabumon."

Gabumon shook his head and pointed at the window, "Cheezit smell leads into there."

Matt blinked and straightened, pushing open the door and walking inside.

"Why hello! How might I help you?" Called an old man from behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Joey Wheeler, have you seen him?"

"Sure, he's in my grandson's room, do you know him?"

Matt nodded, "I'm from Japan, we write to eachother through mail."

The old man nodded and called up the stairs, "Yugi! There's someone here asking for Joey!"

"For me?" Joey appeared in the doorway, "Who is it?"

"Cheezit sm-"

"Ssh!" Matt covered Gabumon's mouth.

"Hey, do I know you?" Joey now stood not far from Matt and was staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm Matt from Japan."

"Matt! What are you doing here? How'd you get here? And... what's that?"

Matt blinked and turned, only to find Gabumon had removed the jacket he'd told him to wear, "Gabumon!"

"You brought your dog?"

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had now come to stand near Joey and were staring at Gabumon.

"I'm sorry, Matt, but with my fur and that jacket it was getting too hot in here I was really sweating and I smell bad with wet fur."

Tea gasped, "Your...your dog talks!"

Gabumon looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, "I'm not a dog, I'm a digimon."

"A digiwhat?"

"A digimon, short for digital monster."

"A digital monster?"

Gabumon nodded to Yugi.

"I should explain..." Matt said before another series of questions was started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were all in the living room and Matt was discussing digimon.

"You see, me and six other kids were at summer camp when it began to snow. Some of us decided to play in it when this weird spiralling vortex appeared in the sky, Some meteors had shot down at us, and these things," he held up his digivice," appeared."

"What is that?" Yugi's grandfather snatched it from him and stared at it.

"Hey! Careful!" Matt grabbed it back, "It's a digivice, it allows Gabumon to digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Yugi was curious, this was all new. Gabumon looked somewhat like a duel monster but he was alive, and currently snacking on chips.

"I'm getting to that..." Matt sighed and started back on his story, "the vortex thing sucked us in and when we woke up we were in this weird alternate world called the Digiworld. And not only that, we had these bouncing heads sitting near us. They knew our names and were waiting for us."

"Bouncing heads?"

"That's what they look like when they're at their In-Training level, Gabumon is at rookie level right now. See, we met these little guys and then we were attacked by this giant flying bug named Kuwagamon. He'd have had us for dinner right then and there if our digimon didn't protect us. And when they were knocked down they got right back up again and charged back in. That was when they all digivolved to their rookie levels."

"So, Rookie is the stronger form of the In-Training?"

Matt nodded to Yugi, "Gabumon digivolved from Tsunomon to Gabumon."

Tea blinked, "Alright now I'm confused, Tsunomon to Gabumon?"

"Each level has a different name."

"I see."

"Kuwagamon knocked us off a cliff and into a river where another digimon, Gomamon, called his fish friends to make a raft for us. Soon we were back on land and then out on a beach. There were these weird phone booths that when you tried to call anyone would give you these weird sayings. Needless to say, they didn't work." We were deciding what to do with the food we had when this shellfish digimon called Shellmon attacked. He blew apart the useless phone booths and then attacked us!"

This rewarded him with a few gasps, he didn't think they were really that into his story.

"The digimon were too weak to fight because they hadn't eaten anything, except my friend Tai's partner Agumon. They were ignoring Joe while he was talking and stuffing their faces. So when Shellmon attacked only Agumon could fight him. Then Shellmon had caught Tai in his worm-like hair and Agumon under his paw. That was when Agumon digivolved to his Champion level, Greymon. Greymon was about the same height as Shellmon and sent him soaring back into the ocean with his Nova Blast."

"Now talk about me and how I saved you," Gabumon had stopped eating chips long enough to request his rescue story.

"I'm getting to that, Gabumon, be patient," Matt continued, "We needed someplace to sleep and soon came across this stranded bus on an island in a lake. Who knows why it was there but it was better than sleeping on dirt. We took turns keeping watch and had set up a fire. It turned out the platform the bus was on was attached to the tail of a sea serpent digimon called Seadramon. He was really angry and attacked us with his frost breath. When he caught me Gabumon digivolved to his champion form, Garurumon, and Howling Blasted that serpent to the bottom of the lake. After that all our digimon eventually had digivolved to their champion form at some point, save for my brother's digimon Patamon. We were getting attacked alot by digimon and found out it was because of these black spheres that were controlling them. We climbed up onto Infinity Mountain where the spheres were coming out of. When we got to the top we met this really dark digimon called Devimon. He sent us all to different islands after separating the island we were on apart but we soon got back together and ended Devimon once and for all thanks to Patamon who finally digivolved to his champion form Angemon."

Matt paused a moment to breathe and decided to shorten the tale, "After that we were sent to another island to collect these items called crests that would allow our digimon to digivolve to their ultimate forms. That's why I'm here. Joey, that symbol you sent me, it's my crest. The crest of friendship!"

"What's it doing here?"

"I don't know, we'd given all the crests to Genai to protect the digital world. What it's doing here I have no idea."

Gabumon put the chips away and sat at Tea's feet whom decided since he looked so much like a dog she was going to pet him and scratch behind his ears.

"So we've got to go see that exhibit, I want to see if it's the real thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea and Tristan went home (much to Gabumon's disappointment) and Matt and Joey had a sleepover at Yugi's house.

Tomorrow they would head to the new museum and check out the unknown items exhibit again. But this time, one of the unknown items wasn't going to be so unknown.

**---End Chapter 3---**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If I bored you, I'm sorry! I probably should've made a long tale short but that would've made the whole chapter short and well... I really had to do it. Sorry again! Hopefully next chapter will jump a little.**


	4. DigiDuelists Chapter 4: Mon of the Cards

Okay...-takes deep breath

D-d-d...Digimon Digimon. D-d-d... Digimon Digimon.D-d-d...

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digivolve into Champions. Digivolve into Ultimate.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon!

-bows- Thank you thank you! -stabs anyone who makes the cricket noise-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, Gabumon, Joey, and Yugi ran down the street. They were supposed to meet up with Tea and Tristan at the train station but (no thanks to Joey) were late again.

"Man, how is it that you manage to lose your socks in the refridgerator? The only thing I ever find in there is moldy pizza and that's not half as bad as finding your socks!" Matt called out at Joey as they ran, almost at the station.

"What? So I do a little sleep walking."

"Joey, my Grandpa says that if you raid the fridge in your sleep anymore he's going to have to put a lock on it," Yugi said between breaths.

Just before the train shut its doors they managed to jump inside, stopping to breathe.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find your socks again Joey," Tea turned around in her seat to look at them.

"Would you believe we found them in the refridgerator?" Matt muttered and moved into an empty seat with Gabumon.

'What I'd like to know is how they got in there,' Yami asked Yugi, sounding rather amused.

"Wouldn't we all?" Yugi replied, getting a weird look from Matt.

Matt leaned toward Tea, "Does Yugi usually talk to himself?"

Tea shook her head, "He's not talking to himself he's talking to Yami."

"Yami?"

"Yami is the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, the thing Yugi wears around his neck."

"Spirit?"

"He's an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Aside from that we don't know too much about him."

Matt crossed his arms and rested them on the seat infront of him, "Geez, I told you guys all about the digital world yesterday and now I've got all the questions!"

Tristan gave him a thumbs up, "Don't worry, we'll fill ya in."

Gabumon shifted around uncomfortably, wearing the jacket again, "Matt when can I take this thing off?"

"Later Gabumon, can't you wait until then?"

Gabumon sighed and nodded, sitting back in his seat.

"Hey Yugi! Hey Joey! And Tristan and Tea too," Mai called as she got on the bus.

"Going back to the museum, Mai?" Yugi asked her as she sat infront of him.

"Well I met Serenity and she said you guys were going back to the museum so..."

"We decided we'd catch the bus and go too." Serenity sat across from Mai, her eyes setting on Matt, "Who's he?"

"Oh, Serenity this is my pen pal, you recall me mentioning Matt, right?"

"Matt? Isn't he from Japan? What's he doing here?"

"I took a plane over here."

"They had peanuts with funny directions."

Serenity blinked at the hooded figure now standing on the seat to look at her, "Who's that?"

"Gabumon sit down!" Matt grumbled and shoved Gabumon back into the seat.

"Ehh, I'll explain later," Joey looked to Matt wrestling with Gabumon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group hung outside of the museum for a few minutes to discuss the digital world all over again for Mai and Serenity and, Serenity petting Gabumon non-stop and after getting Mai to stop crooning about how cute he was, went in the museum and headed straight for the unknown items exhibit.

"That's it alright!"

Gabumon jumped up and down to see, getting help from Serenity as she lifted him up to see the high-up shelf.

"I wonder what we should do now?" Yugi pondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Joey blinked and looked over at Yugi.

"Well, we can't just leave it there," Matt stared at it and picked up his digivice, "I wonder..."

Gabumon blinked and watched Matt as he held the digivice so it faced the crest.

Suddenly the crest started glowing and a bright light shot out from the digivice, hitting the crest. After a moment the light returned to the digivice and the crest still sat there, unchanged.

"What happened?"

Matt stared at it a moment and sighed, disappointed, before he realized something was different. There was something hanging around his neck. He reached up and found his hand came in contact with something under his shirt. His hand found a chain and he tugged on it, bringing whatever it was into view.

"The tag!" Gabumon gasped and jumped down from Serenity's arms.

"Well, this should make things easier..." Matt now pointed the tag to the crest and it phased through the glass and went into the tag.

"I can digivolve to my Ultimate level again!" Gabumon explained suddenly.

Matt thought a moment and looked to his digimon, "We've got to call Mimi."

"Why?" Gabumon blinked.

"She's the closest of the old team... if the crests are back it means they're needed again."

Gabumon blinked again and grinned, "So we get to be a team again?"

Matt stared at him a moment and smiled, "Yeah, a team again and that means we need the whole team."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all gone back to Yugi's and were sitting in the living room, snacking on chips and dip and drinking soda.

"So you mean to say that because that's here something bad is going to happen?"

"Or already has," Matt answered Joey, sipping at his soda.

"I doubt we're going to be much help," Yugi said, looking through his dueling deck, "Duel Monsters won't help when it comes to Digimon, it's not the same thing."

Joey sighed and tugged out his deck, "You're right, we're useless."

Mai looked to her deck, "As much as you guys go saving the world with those cards it's not going to help out now."

Right then a light filled up the room and a wind came out of no where, blowing things off shelves and, more importantly, cards out of duelist's hands.

"What's going on?"

That was a good question, and Joey asked it. No wonder it seemed like the end was coming.

A cloud of dust had somehow appeared (mostly for dramatic effect) and was starting to wear away, showingthree new figures, one of which was perched on Joey's head.

"Reye!" It was some sort of black, red-eyed, winged blob with a snout, horns, wings, a tail, and four legs which were latched tightly to Joey's head.

"Hey, what are you? Get offa me!"

"A digimon!" Gabumon spoke up at the appearance of the digimon.

"Gabumon you can't be serious..."

Sure enough, this was Reyemon, Red Eyes Black Dragon as a digimon at the In-Training level.

"You think that's bad?" Yugi muttered, a green little cat-like creature on his lap.

"Another digimon!"

"We're getting the point Gabumon..."

"Oh it's absolutely adorable!" Mai was hugging a pinkish purple ball with claws and blue tinted wings.

Serenity, Tea, and Tristan found themselves holding digieggs.

"Well that was weird," Tea said, looking the egg over.

Matt picked up the duel monster cards that had fallen to the floor and flipped through them, "Joey, I'm assuming since the game is called Duel Monsters there are monsters in it."

"Yeah, duh," Joey gave up on trying to take the digimon off his head and just sat there, giving the thing weird looks whenever it's tail flicked into view.

"Then where'd the monsters go?" He showed them what he picked up. Even if he hadn't picked up all the ones that had fallen on the floor, which he had, the chances of not picking up a monster card was very slim.

Mai, Yugi, and Joey took what cards were theirs and looked through them.

"Nothing but magic and trap cards!"

"Where's my Harpie Lady?"

"And my Dark Magician?"

"And my Red Eyes?" (I know Joey isn't supposed to have it but, nyeh! He does here! -sticks out tongue-

Tea stared at the three new digimon, "Maybe they are the monster cards?"

"What?" Yugi looked to the green thing on his lap. It did look strangely familiar. "Feral Imp?"

The green creature sat up on its hindlegs and poked its face so it was close to his, giving a simple answer of "Partially."

"And so this is..." Joey looked up at Reyemon.

"I'm Reyemon!"

"You're my Red Eyes!"

Reyemon shook his head, "No, I'm made from him and the other monster cards in your deck."

"Harpie Lady?" Mai asked, looking her pinkish blob over.

"Harpimon," It replied ever so sweetly.

Matt looked to the other three, "There must be something with your decks... or lack of decks, that you got digieggs instead."

"So we have to hatch these?"

"If you want your digimon."

"No fair."

Matt looked to Gabumon and asked Yugi if he could use the phone to call his friend Mimi. Given permission, he and the dog digimon left the room.

Yugi looked to the green furry thing on his lap whom had called itself Feramon. It was now asleep. He sighed and shook his head, "This is so weird..."

**---End Chapter 4---**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha, yes, a very original idea isn't it? Yu-Gi-Oh! cards as digimon. -sarcastic- Not really, but I like it. And it is still somewhat original because I've turned the entire deck into one digimon! Ha! Beat that! -grin-**


	5. DigiDuelists Chapter 5: Digivolution

Maybe I should start all the chapters off with the original digi theme?

D-d-d...Digimon Digimon. D-d-d... Digimon Digimon.D-d-d...

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World!

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digivolve into Champions. Digivolve into Ultimate.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon are the Champions.

Digimon, Digital Monsters. Digimon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Mimi, I need you to come to Domino City. No, it's in America. I'll give you the address. Yes... I'm in America. Why am I in America? Long story. Gabumon's with me too. Bring Palmon with you. Kay, bye."

Matt sighed as he hung up the phone.

"So is Mimi coming?" Gabumon stared up at his friend.

"Yeah, now I need a computer to give her the address."

"There's one in the shop."

Matt looked to Yugi's grandpa and nodded, muttered a 'Thanks' as he headed into the shop to borrow the computer. After e-mailing the address to Mimi he went back to the others.

"Hey Reyemon! Don't chew on the furniture!" Joey yelled at the little black dragon.

Matt looked to Gabumon and shrugged. It seemed Reyemon had the same personality as Joey, seeing as the other two digimon weren't bouncing all over the place. Harpimon was calmly getting brushed by Mai and Feramon was still napping on Yugi's lap.

Yugi had even started petting the green furball, "As great as he is... I'm starting to miss my Dark Magician."

Feramon opened its eyes, "But I am your Dark Magician, remember?"

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you by it, just..."

Feramon stoof up on his hindlegs and moved his tail so Yugi could see it.

Yugi looked to the creature's tail and his eyes widened slightly, "The Dark Magician's staff!"

It was true, Feramon's tail tip was the shape of the end of the Dark Magician's staff.

"See? Your Dark Magician is still here."

Yugi smiled and scratched Feramon's chin. He did feel better now.

"So are we all set now?" Matt called out.

Joey finally got Reyemon away from everything and onto his lap where he was now holding the little dragon down, "Yep, you call your friend?"

"Yeah, she's coming here."

"When?"

"She thinks she'll get here about tomorrow."

"I guess we should wait for her then."

Matt nodded and sat down on the couch, Gabumon sitting beside him. They both looked around at the three digimon in the room and then at the digieggs. Matt looked back to the digimon. It would probably be a good idea to train the first three before the others hatched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all slept over at Yugi's, the girls sleeping in the living room and the guys in Yugi's room. When they woke up they sat round in the living room again, talking to each other and to their digimon.

Well, they were talking until Reyemon ran away from Joey again, "You can't catch me!"

"Reyemon get back here!"

Yugi and Matt got up to help, Feramon and Gabumon following after them.

Reyemon ran into the shop and then out the door.

"Reyemon!" Joey quickly followed after him and Matt and Yugi followed, Matt stopping upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Matt! Hey Matt!"

Matt turned to see Mimi running towards them, Palmon at her heal. Palmon was in a pink dress with Mimi's old hat.

"It's Mimi and Palmon!" Gabumon ran over to greet them, though he didn't have to go far as they were practically right next to them in seconds.

"Hi Mimi," Matt looked to see where the other four went.

Reyemon, Joey, and Yugi weren't to be seen but Feramon had stopped right next to him. The little digimon's legs were too short to keep up.

"Oh he's so cute! Who is he? Is that a digimon?" Mimi crouched down to pet Feramon, "What's a digimon doing here?"

"He just showed up yesterday, his partner is around here somewhere helping chase his friend's digimon who has too much energy to deal with," Matt sighed and looked around, trying to spot them.

Reyemon came bolting at them and Joey and Yugi followed, out of breath.

"Geez that thing is quick!" Joey sighed and fell backwards, sitting on the ground.

"I can help with that!" Palmon turned to Reyemon, "Poison Ivy!" Her claws shot out and gripped the In-Training digimon as it attempted to run past.

"Wait ta go Palmon!" Mimi cheered as Palmon retracted her vines, holding Reyemon tightly. Though the little black digimon didn't move now since Palmon's attack had a paralyzing effect. (this isn't too evident in the series but it's true from what I recall.)

Joey took Reyemon from Palmon and looked Palmon over, "Whoa, a talking plant."

"I'm a digimon," Palmon crossed her arms and glared at him.

Matt sighed, "Let's go inside and tie that dragon down."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they went inside, introduced Mimi and Palmon, Mimi answered questions about why her hair was pink and sparkly, and Matt and Joey tied Reyemon to a chair.

"So you all have digimon now?" Mimi looked them over, three had digieggs and three had digimon.

Matt had explained to Mimi how their dueling cards had turned into digimon. The ones without decks got digieggs.

"Well, I say we go shopping! I've never been here before so it'll be nice to look around."

Mai liked the idea alot, "You're my kind of person."

And soon they were outside and looking at every clothing and accessory store they came across, the girls leading the way.

After about the fifteenth store they all had shopping bags, the guys forced into carrying them by the girls.

"Some fun, huh?" Matt joked.

"Riiight..." Joey moaned, he ended up with most of it.

Feramon sat upright from on Yugi's head. Somehow he found that to be the most comfortable place to sit.

"What is it Feramon?" Yugi paused and looked up at him.

Gabumon sniffed at the air as Feramon now was doing and turned to look behind them just as Feramon jumped down, his fur rising as he growled.

"What's going on?" Reyemon's eyes had narrowed and Joey looked at the little digimon as he clawed at his arms, "Hey that hurts."

Harpimon and Palmon were acting the same way, though were much quieter and calmer about it.

Just then a bunch of ghosts appeared, heading towards them.

"It's Bakemon!" Gabumon cried and he and Palmon rushed forward.

"What? Digimon here?" Matt blinked but didn't waste any time, "Get them Gabumon!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Poison Ivy!"

There were far too many Bakemon for the two rookie digimon. Matt and Mimi were about to have them digivolve when the other three leapt into the fight.

"Feramon!" Yugi started after him but stopped as a Bakemon flew right at him.

"Yugi!" Feramon leapt at the Bakemon and was knocked aside.

"Feramon!" Yugi ran over to the little furball and picked him up, "Are you alright?"

Bakemon started to close in around them, doing the same to Joey.

Reyemon tried his best to keep them away, Bubble Flaming them away.

The odds weren't too good for the In-Training digimon. The two rookies were holding out fairly well, but they had to protect the three with digieggs as well.

The Bakemon around Yugi started to attack now but Feramon wasn't about to let them get close.

"Feramon digivolve to..." The little green digimon started to glow in Yugi's arms.

Just as he glowed a digivice appeared in Yugi's hand. (I can't believe I forgot to give them digivices...)

"Silver Feramon!" The little guy had gotten to be about the same size as Palmon and Gabumon and looked more dog-like now. He still had the Feral Imp ears and the Dark Magician staff tail but now had a lighter green fur.

Yugi stared at his digital friend as he stood protectively infront of him, growling at the Bakemon.

The ghost digimon backed away a little which gave Silver Feramon room to attack, "Dark Fang!" He fired a dark blast at the Bakemon, which looked somewhat like the Dark Magician's attack.

Meanwhile...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Reyemon were cornered, Reyemon growling and standing infront of his partner protectively. His little wings flapped angrilly and when a Bakemon came forward he Bubble Flamed it away. Now they all chose to attack at once, finding this a better plan since coming one by one didn't work at all.

Joey yelped and ducked down as the ghosts came at him, but they didn't make it far.

"Reyemon digivolve to..." The little In-Training digimon glowed and grew in size, "Baby Reyemon!"

Joey's digimon now had the shape of Baby Dragon but the horns, claws, wings, and tail of Red Eyes. He growled and lashed out at the Bakemon, slicing them in two. Just like with Yugi when Feramon digivolved, a digivice appeared in Joey's hand.

Baby Reyemon growled at the Bakemon and flamed at them with a "Fire Blast!"

Before long, there weren't any Bakemon near Joey at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harpimon digivolve to... Lady Harpimon!" The pinkish ball had now turned into a bird with a young girl's head. She had red hair and purple feathers.

The rookie Harpie Lady growled at the Bakemon around her, standing infront of Mai protectively.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt looked around as the number of Bakemon decreased. His gaze set on the three new rookies, chasing their opponents away.

Gabumon and Palmon looked to Mimi and Matt, though the cloud of ghost digimon had lightened there were still many there.

"Alright then," Matt held out his digivice, as did Mimi.

Gabumon and Palmon both glowed, as did the digivices.

"Gabumon digivolve to..."

"Palmon digivolve to..."

"Garurumon!"

"Togemon!"

The two champions glared at the Bakemon whom scooted away immediatly.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon's thorns shot out at the Bakemon, turning them to digidust.

"Howling Blaster!"

With the two champions the street was quickly cleared from attacking Bakemon.

Garurumon and Togemon de-digivolved back into Palmon and Gabumon.

Palmon was overly enthused with having been able to digivolve, "Mimi!"

Mimi rushed forward to hug Palmon, "It's been so long I forgot how fun it all actually was!"

Gabumon moved to stand at Matt's side, "Why can't digimon attack more often? We don't get to digivolve half as much as we used to."

Matt smiled and ruffled Gabumon's fur, "Yeah I know," He looked over at the new rookies. Maybe Reyemon would behave better as Baby Reyemon. He'd have to, he was too big to go running around the house.

**---End Chapter 5---**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alrighty... long chapter. I'm working on drawing Harpimon, Reyemon, and Feramon and their digivolutions. When I get them done I'll upload them to my deviantart account. If anyone knows Harpie Lady's attack I'd be very thankful. And for you Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho fans, check out my other fanfiction!**

**Oh, and for anyone who can guess which of Yugi's cards was used for Silver Feramon I'll put your name up next chapter. If no one guesses it, I'll tell you the answer the chapter after that.**


	6. DigiDuelists Chapter 6: Going Digital

**Guesser of the Silver Feramon card part: Shina Xhou**

**Answer: **Silver Fang

Congrats to you Shina! -claps-

Now, again, if anyone knows Harpie lady's attack I really need to know. And knowing the full name of Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack would be helpful too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cool! I've got my own personally... dragon thingy," Joey stared at his digimon, hugging it a moment before backing away, "Who are you anyways? And what are you?"

Baby Reyemon rolled his eyes, "I'm Baby Reyemon."

"Baby Reyemon? You look like my Baby Dragon card."

Geez this guy was slow, "I'm made up of the monster cards in your deck, remember? I'm Reyemon."

"Didn't you say you were Baby Reyemon?"

"I am!"

"But you just said..."

"I'm Reyemon at the rookie level!"

"Sooo...are you Reyemon or Baby Reyemon? Make up your mind, would ya?"

"Grrr... Fire Blast!" Baby Reyemon toasted Joey and then walked away muttering something about his 'stupid blonde partner'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you're just so adorable!"

"Mai, you're squashing me..."

Mai let go of Lady Harpimon and smiled at her digimon, "I just love your hair."

"Thank you," Lady Harpimon dusted herself off with her wings and looked to Baby Reyemon as he walked past them, "What's wrong?"

Baby Reyemon turned his head to her and snorted, "My partner is stupid."

"Well, pal, anyone could have told you that," Mai crouched down, "Almost everyone knows Joey isn't on the bright side. He's a good guy, don't get me wrong, but his IQ often shows off more than anything else."

Reyemon nodded and flicked his tail a little, "I guess I'll have to put up with him," The dragon digimon turned and headed back to his partner, whom was still coughing up smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat next to Silver Feramon, now back with the small group (save for Joey and Mai, whom are still where they were during the battle) He stroked gently at his digimon's fur, all the while listening to Mimi and Matt explain the whole digivolving thing. There wasn't much to explain; whenever you're in trouble your digimon will come to your aid. If they can't beat their foe, they'll digivolve to the next level. Digimon couldn't stay at the Champion level however and would revert back to their Rookie stage. When a digimon digivolves it shares energy with its partner. Yugi could handle all that.

Gabumon and Palmon were having their own conversation, chatting about the past and what they'd been up to since. Palmon laughed everytime Gabumon started describing Matt's home.

"Hey Gabumon! It's not that bad!" Matt shot him a glare, overhearing their conversation.

"When it's clean," Gabumon grinned and got up, running away as Matt chased after him.

"Oh you're gonna get it, Gabumon!" Matt dove at Gabumon and landed on top of him.

Mimi and Palmon shook their heads.

"So Silver Feramon..." Yugi started.

Silver Feramon turned his head upon hearing his name.

"You'll get bigger when you digivolve again, right?"

"I should," He nodded.

"And your name will change again, right?"

"Yes, but I'll change back to this form afterward."

"So I'll have to keep remembering your name each time."

Silver Feramon nuzzled him lightly, "It's not that bad, Yugi. It's like memorizing the name of all the monsters in your dueling deck, you don't have to keep looking at the card names do you?"

"No," Yugi smiled and shook his head, "Silver Feramon, I think I want you to meet someone."

"Meet someone?"

Yugi nodded, "Come on out Yami and meet Silver Feramon."

The Millenium Puzzle glowed and it was now Yami who sat next to Silver Feramon, "Thank you, Yugi, but I already know Silver Feramon."

'You do?'

"We have always known him, since he is our dueling deck. He is the heart of the cards."

'Oh, I didn't think about that.'

"Silver Feramon, it is nice to meet you in a form in which we can talk, however."

Silver Feramon nodded his head, "It is nice to meet you as well, pharaoh."

"Call me Yami."

"Very well then, Yami."

Yami stared at the dog-like digimon, "I think I would miss my Dark Magician card if his presence weren't in you."

Silver Feramon nodded and looked to the other two digimon, "It appears that Baby Reyemon and Joey have had an arguement."

Yami looked up, spotting the blackened form of Joey, "It appears so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Joey, get down from that tree!" Baby Reyemon stared up at his partner, whom was now high up in a tree, trying to stay away from him.

"No way, how am I supposed to know whether or not you're going to flame me again, huh? I'm staying right up here!"

"Hey Joey," Yami and Silver Feramon strolled over and stared up at him.

"Hey Yuge! Will you get that thing away from me? He tried to flame my head off!"

"Joey, he only charred you... he didn't actually use a flame. And still, if he was going to flame you, do you really think he couldn't get you up in that tree?"

Joey blinked and looked to Baby Reyemon and then to the tree, "No, I guess not, heh."

Baby Reyemon backed off until Joey came down from the tree and then ran over to stand at his side.

Joey cringed back when Baby Reyemon ran at him and then looked to the digimon standing next to him.

"I'm here to protect you, Joey, not hurt you. We have to get along."

Yami looked around, "I hate to point this out, but soon people are going to be back on the street to check out what happened to those ghosts. Seeing us with dragons and bird girls isn't going to go over too well."

"You're right," Mai picked up Lady Harpimon, "We should head back before anyone sees them."

Mimi picked up Palmon and they all headed back to the card shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Baby Reyemon, wanna play checkers?" Joey had gotten into the game closet and now set up the game on a table, "I'm sure you can move the pieces with your claws."

They were all back at Yugi's place and doing their own separate thing mostly, while Joey was teaching Baby Reyemon checkers Mai was brushing Lady Harpimon's hair.

Palmon and Gabumon were versing eachother at Chess while Tea, Serenity, and Mimi talked.

Yugi and Matt sat on the couch.

"Somehow, this has all been exciting and yet very boring."

Yugi petted Silver Feramon's head and nodded. They mostly had sat around and talked, "Didn't you say there were seven of you originally?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

"So maybe we should meet up with the rest of them."

Matt again nodded and then thought about it, "Maybe we can all meet them at the Digital World through the computer... it's got to be cheaper than asking them to take a plane over."

"Then I say we go to the Digital World!" Tristan seemed to be thrilled with the idea, he'd been in the kitchen snacking and staring at his digegg.

"You're not going to have much protection, Tristan, we'll all have to protect you."

"I can do that, no problem," Baby Reyemon looked up from trying to move the checker pieces.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself, there's worse than Bakemon in the digital world," Matt told him, getting a nod from Gabumon, "At times we even have to face Ultimate and Mega level digimon. Oh wait! That reminds me! Mimi, the reason I called you is this!" He held up the tag and crest.

"The crest of friendship? What's that doing here?"

"These guys found it at a museum."

"So the others must be around too..."

"Maybe, but our world is too big to go searching over to find them."

Mimi started to speak when something started to glow around her neck, "What's this? My tag?" She pulled out the tag and stared at it.

"Maybe it's nearby?" Gabumon and Palmon jumped to their feet.

"You guys go looking for it while we get the digiport open."

"Right!" Mimi, Palmon, and Gabumon started outside, looking for the crest of Sincerity. They didn't have to go far, as Palmon skidded to a stop and pointed to a building they were about to pass.

"Mimi, look there!" She pointed to one of the bricks which had started to glow green.

"Maybe it's inside it?" Mimi held up her tag and a glow shot out from it to the brick. When it was done the crest was back in its tag, "Oh well, whether it was the brick or was in the brick we'll probably never know."

They headed back to the shop where Matt was trying his hardest to get the digiport open, "Geez, where's Izzy when you need him?"

"Right here!" A familiar voice sounded from the computer's speakers.

"Izzy?"

A window popped up with Izzy's face, "Where are you, Matt? Is that Mimi behind you?"

Matt looked over his shoulder and then back to the screen, "Yeah, that's Mimi, I'm in America."

"America? What are you doing there?"

Matt held up his tag, "This is what."

"The crest of friendship? So you found yours too?"

"For a kid who knows everything you're asking alot of questions... wait, you mean you found yours as well?"

"I found it in a hobby shop my mom dragged me off to."

"What about Tai? And Sora?"

"I don't know yet, I just found mine today and was looking for a way to get the digiport open. That was when I noticed someone else was using the program as well."

Matt sighed and leaned back, Izzy getting a full view of the other people in the room.

"Hey Matt, who are those people?"

"They're the guys who found my crest, they're Duelists and their dueling decks turned into digimon. Recently they all digivolved to the Rookie level."

"So have digimon randomly appeared there too?"

"Randomly appeared?"

"Yeah, we had Gazimon appear out of nowhere, luckily no one else was around."

"I took care of them!" Tentomon appeared next to Izzy on the screen.

"Tentomon get down would ya?"

Tentomon backed off and went back to sit on Izzy's bed.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody, TK, or Kari. We need them to open the gate."

"Okay Izzy, come back soon."

Izzy signed off and Matt sighed, leaning back in the chair, "So much for that idea."

"Who's up for lunch?" Mimi offered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all had gone out to eat and when they got back...

"Where were you guys? We've been waiting for over an hour now!"

"Sorry Izzy, we didn't expect you to be back so quickly," Matt rushed over to the computer.

"Figures."

"Hey wait, Izzy, was that Kari?"

Izzy turned the computer screen to show the others in his room, Tai and Kari were sitting on his bed.

"Do they have their crests?"

Matt and Kari both held up the tags with the crests in them.

"Great! But where's Agumon and Gatomon?"

"They're in the digital world, we told Gatomon we'd be there soon and to go find Agumon."

"Can you open the digiport for us?"

"Already done," Kari held up her D3 digivice.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Matt held up his digivice and soon he and the ones behind him were sucked into the screen, the same thing happening at Izzy's place in Japan.

Five Digidestined were returning to the Digital World, six duelists were going there for their first time.

**---End Chapter 6---**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, six chapters. Is it just me or are they getting longer each time? Not much happened here, but we did get three familiar faces to show up now didn't we?**

**Tentomon: Three?**

**Oops, sorry Tent, four familiar faces.**

**Tentomon: You forgot about me?**

**Yep!**

**Tentomon: -sulks-**


	7. DigiDuelists Chapter 7: Not a Fish

Doo doo doo doo dee doo.

Due to the fact that I finally found the song I've been looked for for ages I am going to type up the lyrics of 'Let's Kick it Up' which is on the Digimon Soundtrack you digi-fans!-has actually been looking for that- Here goes...

If we take our time

And we stick together

Everything we do will go our way

And if we try

Now and forever

No matter what comes next we'll be okay

Let's kick it up!

And show them all the thigns that we can do

Let's kick it up!

Another notch tomorrow

Let's kick it up!

Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up!

Together.

I realise what's on the surface

Ain't picture perfect

But that don't mean a thing

One thing I know

Is there's a purpose

And like the circus

We're hanging from the rings

Let's kick it up!

And show them all the things that we can do

Let's kick it up!

Another notch tomorrow

Let's kick it up!

Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up!

Together...together...

- - - - - - - - - -

If we take our time

And we stick together

Everything we do will go our way

I have no doubt

This situation

We'll land and we'll enjoy another day

Let's kick it up!

And show them all the things that we can do

Let's kick it up!

Another notch tomorrow

Let's kick it up!

Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up!

Together.Together

Let's kick it up!

And show them all the things that we can do

Let's kick it up!

Another notch tomorrow

Let's kick it up!

Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you

Let's kick it up!

Together

Together

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Yugi blinked and looked around, Silver Feramon at his side.

"This whole thing has just gotten weird!"

"Joey, are you trying to tell me it wasn't weird when we first got these digi things?"

"Tea don't drop your egg!"

Yugi blinked and watched as Tea practically yelled at Joey and Tristan rushed up to save the egg that Tea almost dropped.

"I'd hate to have you as my mother..." Tristan muttered and shoved them apart, "Alright, no more arguing."

"They're foolish..." Silver Feramon half whispered.

Yugi nodded, "I'd hate to see what Tea's digimon is like."

"Even more so if my guess is right," Yugi jumped at the voice and turned to find Gabumon behind him, Matt standing next to him.

"You spooked me."

"Sorry," Gabumon put on a sheepish grin, "I didn't try to, honest."

"Yeah well, what guess?"

"I think those digieggs will develope depending on their personality."

"So basically..."

"The digimon that hatches will be like a mini Tea."

"Oh boy, now we're in trouble," Mai sighed and moved to sit down near Yugi, watching Tea and Joey argue, "Just what we need, duplicates of her."

"And her digimon will probably fight with Baby Reyemon," Lady Harpimon put in, standing next to her partner.

"Oh joy!" They all muttered sarcasticly.

"What? Having fun without us?"

They turned to see Tai, Izzy, and Kari walking up through the woods behind them. Tentomon buzzed above them.

"Hey Matt!"

"Hi Tai!" Matt returned the greeting, "Where's Agumon?"

"He was supposed to meet us here..."

"Here we are!" Gatomon pushed through the bushes, Agumon and Patamon following behind her. They'd stayed in the digital world to help guard it while Tentomon, Palmon and Gabumon had stayed with their partners in the other world.

"Gatomon!" Kari hugged her cat digimon while Agumon ran over to Tai.

"Tai!" Agumon ran right into tai and knocked him over.

"Hey, slow down pal!"

"Where's TK?" Patamon perched next to Gabumon.

"He's not here yet, we're waiting for him, Joe, and Sora to show up."

"Hey Tai! Izzy! Kari!" Mimi ran up with Palmon at her heels.

"Mimi!" Kari ran up to the other girl and while they did their greetings Izzy quickly started into a more serious matter. So much for reunions.

"According to Genai we're missing two digidestined."

"His count is wrong, we're missing three," Tai pointed out.

"No, altogether we're missing five."

"Five?"

"There are two other duelists that got either digimon or digieggs."

"Any idea which duelists?" Yugi spoke up.

"Hey, you'd know more as far as duelists go than I would," Izzy told him.

"So, what about Sora, Joe, and TK?"

"I left them an e-mail."

"Do you think the other four will come?"

"Probably."

"That's alot of people to keep track of."

"Yeah well, we're in a no control spire zone so our digimon can digivolve normally."

"Cool!"

"But we have a new enemy to fight."

"Drat!"

"We didn't even finish off the last one," Matt complained and sighed, sitting down.

"Then let's get this one done quickly."

They all agreed on it and settled on eating the lunch Izzy brought until..."

"AH! Giant rhino thing!" Joey now ran away from a Monochromon whom had been napping when Joey, unknowing, threw a rock at it.

"Joey!" Baby Reyemon came to his rescue, or atleast tried, "Fire Blast!"

The flame hardly did anything to the digimon whom continued to chase Joey out of rage.

"Oh boy, there goes Joey getting himself into trouble again," Mai muttered and got to her feet, "Let's go Lady Harpimon."

"Right!" They both headed toward where the Monochromon was chasing Joey.

"Help help help!" Joey tripped and fell, right in the champion's path.

"Baby Reyemon digivolve to... Iron Reyemon!"

Baby Reyemon grew to be the size of Red Eyes Black Dragon, his neck a bit thicker seeing as it was really Baby Dragon's and not Red Eyes (for drawing purposes) and his body had the armor of Gearfried the Iron Knight.

Monochromon stopped as the dragon stepped between him and Joey.

Iron Reyemon lowered his head and growled at the champion, who backed away.

Mai and Lady Harpimon skidded to a stop, watching the champion as it stared down the previously attacking Monochromon.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"

Greymon came up beside Iron Reyemon, almost dwarfing the scrawny dragon.

Now the Monochromon backed off, turning tail and leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cool! I've got my own personal dragon thing!"

Baby Reyemon had curled up and gone to sleep while Joey had started ranting on about how cool Iron Reyemon was.

Lady Harpimon, Patamon, and Tentomon had gone off to find some food, Mai going with them despite the 'ugly bug'. That comment Tentomon had taken offense to.

Silver Feramon and Gabumon and gone fishing with Yugi and Matt, Silver Feramon having to fish lake side while Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon and he and Matt went right in.

Gatomon and Palmon gathered wood for a fire, which Agumon gladly started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This lake is supposed to be filled with fish but I can't find any!" Matt complained, looking from on Garurumon's back.

Silver Feramon had caught very few fish as well.

"Are you sure there's supposed to be alot of fish in here?"

"I'm positive!"

Garurumon snapped down at what he thought to be a fish, only to get a pained yelp in response.

"Huh? Wait a sec..." Matt blinked and leaned over, looking at what Garurumon caught, "Oh no, Garurumon let go! I hope you didn't hurt him... or worse."

Garurumon let go of whatever it was and stuck his nose into the water, lifting up whatever it was from the water.

"Gomamon!"

Garurumon turned and went up onto the bank of the lake, Matt jumping off and picking up Gomamon.

"Hey Gomamon, you okay?"

Yugi and Silver Feramon rushed over to see what it was.

Gomamon was covered in dirt and mud so it was easy to see how his normally white fur was mistaken for a fish.

"Garurumon you continue fishing, kay? I'll bring Gomamon back to camp."

Garurumon nodded and went back into the water.

Silver Feramon told Yugi to go with Matt, he could probably fish better without him anyway. Of course he was joking, though it was true, Silver Feramon could go out into the water just as well as Garurumon could.

"Who is that?" Yugi asked, catching up to Matt.

"He's Gomamon, Joe's partner."

They made their way back to the fire and set Gomamon down.

"What's that?" Kari rushed over, followed by Mimi, Palmon, and Gatomon.

"It's Gomamon!" Gatomon exclaimed upon seeing the once white seal digimon.

"What happened to him?"

"Garurumon mistook him for a fish."

Kari stared at him, noting the bite wounds. "We'll get him cleaned up, it's a shame Joe isn't here."

Gatomon curled around Gomamon, ignoring the wet mud dripping from him onto her white fur.

The girls took care of Gomamon while Matt headed back to the lake to fish, feeling a little guilty.

Garurumon and Silver Feramon had caught plenty of fish and now were just chasing each other around in the water.

Matt and Yugi sat down and watched them, Matt deep in thought.

Where on earth was Joe?

**---End Chapter 7---**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kinda boring/ cheesy chapter. shrugs I'll do better next time, honest. What I need to know to make these more interesting is Red Eyes', Harpie Lady's and now Gearfried's attack. If anyone can help me with that dilemma I'll put your name(s) at the beginning of one of the chapters. Believe me, it'll be alot of help.**

**Aside from that... two new digiduelists! Who are they? And will our group have to find them? And why is Gomamon covered in mud? Will he be alright? And where on earth _is _Joe!**

**-monster garage voice- The next chapter is _just... around... the bend!_ (Yeah, I'm corny, put up with it. )**


	8. DigiDuelists Chapter 8: A Bouncing Head

Sorry I'm late. No motivation whatsoever.

Thanks to **Yami no Hikari-Chan **for the name of Harpie Lady's attack. Now Harpimon can kick butt.

I still need Red Eyes and Gearfried's attacks so if anyone knows, please please please please tell me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? What's going on? Gatomon!" Gomamon woke up to find Gatomon next to him.

Gatomon now stood infront of him, "Good, you're awake."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Gomamon!" Kari came into view and went to hug the seal digimon.

"Ow! Kari not so tightly!"

Kari let go of him and set him down. They'd cleaned Gomamon while he was asleep so his fur was once again white, "Sorry, Gomamon, it's just good to see you're okay."

"Okay? What happened?"

"Matt and Garurumon were fishing and mistook you for a fish."

"They... oh, now I remember. That hurt. And then I blacked out."

"Matt, he's woken up!" Now Gabumon appeared, "I'm so sorry I mistook you for a fish."

Gomamon smiled and held up a paw, "Hey, that's okay, I can understand your eyesight isn't half as good as mine."

"You know that's not true," Gabumon grinned and grabbed Gomamon's paw and shook it.

"So where's Joe?" Gomamon got up and looked around.

"He hasn't shown up yet."

"Hey look guys! It's one of those digi-things!"

"Who's that?" Gomamon looked in the direction of the voice.

"That's just Joey, we'll explain the new DigiDestined later, let's go see what he's talking about," Matt and Gabumon headed off in the direction where the duelists had started hanging out, a nearby grassy slope.

Yugi and Silver Feramon were standing at the top, just out of the forest they were in.

"What's going on now?"

"Joey found something," Yugi pointed to where Joey had his head stuck in some bushes. He was just about to go see what Joey found when Matt and the others showed up.

"Alright let's go see what it is before Joey hurts himself on it," Matt ran down the slope to where Joey stood, apparently trying to tug whatever it was out.

"Stupid thing, get out of there!" Joey growled and tugged harder.

"Joey, you shouldn't make a digimon angry..." Lady Harpimon stood next to Joey. Mai and Baby Reyemon stood a distance away.

Joey ignored her, "The stupid thing is stuck!"

"Let me help," Baby Reyemon stepped forward and the both were soon tugging whatever it was out of the bushes. They yanked it out just as Matt and Yugi got down the slope.

"It's one of the bouncing head thingies, and it's got wings!"

Yugi stared at it as it growled at Joey:"Hey that looks like..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ha! Suspense! But I'm not ending it here. No, we're going to see where Joe and the others are.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to the Digital World? How can they expect me to do that when the port isn't open?" Joe grumbled and glared at the computer, "Where's Izzy when you need him?"

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?"

Joe turned to see Sora walk into the room, "I'm trying to get to the Digital World but the port won't open."

"So you got an e-mail too?"

Joe nodded and turned back to face the screen just as the port opened.

"Hey Joe, Sora!" TK walked into the room with Yolei and Cody.

"Did you get an e-mail too?"

"I think I did, but my computer fried. I had too many things open at once."

"Well we have to get to the Digital World so it's a good thing you're here because the port is open now."

"Alright let's go!" Yolei held up her digivice, more than ready.

"Hey wait! Wait for me!" Davis ran into the room just in time to be sucked into the computer.

"Oof, we should put a limit on how many people can get sucked through a computer at once!" TK grumbled as they all tumbled out through the computer.

"I think it's just because Davis was running..." Yolei got up and looked around, "I wonder where our digimon are?"

"Yolei!"

"Cody!"

Armadillomon and Hawkmon practically dropped onto Yolei and Cody, having sprung out from seemingly nowhere.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei hugged her digimon tightly while Cody calmly greeted Armadillomon.

"Where's..." Davis started but was interrupted by something pouncing on him from behind.

"Heya Davis!" Veemon now sat on Davis's back.

"Okay, that's those three, but where's Patamon?"

"And Gomamon and Biyomon?" Joe looked around.

"Looks like we've got to find them and the others..." Sora started off through the forest, the others following.

"Matt! Tai! TK!"

"Davis, I'm right here."

"Oh yeah!"

"Gatomon! Agumon!" Veemon called out as Davis stopped.

"Veemon!"

"Hey I'm right here too! Oh, wait a sec..." Veemon turned to look behind him.

"It's Palmon!"

"And Mimi!" Mimi was following after Palmon.

"Hey Sora!" Mimi called out just as she caught up to them.

"Hey Mimi, do you know where Biyomon and the others are?"

"I don't know where Biyomon is but I do know where the others are."

"And Gomamon?"

"He had a nasty accident with Garurumon but he should be okay now."

"An accident?" Joe didn't like how that sounded.

"Well, Mimi, lead the way!"

Mimi nodded and turned, leading them to the 'camp'.

**---End Chapter 8---**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well now we know where everybody is except Biyomon. But what is it that Joey found? Just what does Yugi think it looks like? Where is Biyomon? And again, who are the two missing DigiDuelists?**

**Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! I mean... DigiDuelists!**


	9. DigiDuelists Chapter 9: Wake Up Kaiba

Still looking for the attacks of the following monsters:

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Gearfried the Iron Knight

Anyone who knows atleast one of the attacks will get their name posted at the top of the following chapter. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELP! GET IT OFF!"

"Joey hold still!"

Joey was running around trying to shake the In-Training digimon off his arm, whom was locked fast by its jaws. Tristan and Matt were trying to pull the thing off while Joey frantically jumped around.

"So what do you think it looks like, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah Yugi, tell us already," Mai and Lady Harpimon stood nearby, watching the scene infront of them.

"It looks like..." Yugi started, slowly.

"Come on and spit it out already!" Tai urged, having have never seen such a digimon before.

Izzy, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what it was using his laptop.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yugi finally said and ran his hand over Silver Feramon's head as the digimon started to growl.

Tea blinked and looked to the thing latched onto Joey's arm. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You're right!"

"But if that's Blue Eyes White Dragon then..." Mai trailed off.

"Bluyemon!"

Yugi looked up sharply. There was no mistaking it, that was Kaiba's voice.

Bluyemon let go of Joey and ran towards some trees off to the side where Kaiba had just appeared.

"Where'd you go? And what were you..." Kaiba stopped and stared at Joey.

"It's Joey! But what is he doing here?" Mokuba spoke up from behind his older brother, a digi-egg in his arms.

"Hey! The Kaiba brothers!" Tristan called out, as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Grrr... go figure. You probably sicked that thing on me!" Joey shouted, glaring at Kaiba and Bluyemon.

"As if I'd want him to get a disease from you."

"What? Why I oughtta!"

"Joey!"

Tristan and Matt held Joey back as he tried to go over to Kaiba.

Baby Reyemon and Gabumon sighed and sat back.

"If you're here then..." Kaiba looked over and spotted Yugi, "Naturally."

Silver Feramon growled at Kaiba and snorted, sitting back.

"I'd show you who was the better duelist, Yugi, but my dueling deck has turned into some sort of creature. Too bad for you."

Yami took over, "Actually, Kaiba, my deck had also transformed, but I do not wish to battle you."

"Then I guess that's too bad. Bluyemon! Go!"

Silver Feramon jumped infront of Yugi and growled at the In-Training digimon, "Bluyemon is only at the In-Training level, an In-Training against a Rookie isn't a fair fight."

Bluyemon hung back next to Mokuba, looking up at Kaiba with uncertainty.

"Especially an In-Training against nine Rookies," Gabumon and Baby Reyemon moved to stand next to Silver Feramon.

"And a Champion," Gatomon ran out to be infront of them.

"There room for three more Rookies in your count?" Veemon called out as Mimi showed up with Davis and the others.

"See Kaiba? You're no match!"

Kaiba snorted and looked away, pretending to be interested in something else.

Bluyemon looked up at Mokuba whom had started toward the group. Bluyemon looked like a bouncing light blue head with dragon wings, a small Blue Eyes' snout, the dragon's tail, and two small Blue Eyes' forearms. And of course, he had blue eyes.

"Hey Yugi, your deck transformed into a thing too?"

Yami nodded, "So did Joey's and Mai's."

"But what about those other things?"

"We're digimon!" Palmon stepped forward to greet him.

"A talking plant! This place is really weird!"

"My name is Palmon and I'm not a plant. Mimi there is my friend. She's a DigiDestined."

"A what?"

Matt sighed, "Time to explain it all again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group told Mokuba as much as they could about the Digital World and the DigiDestined. Bluyemon sat next to him the whole time while Kaiba stood a distance away, secretly listening to what was said.

"And so that's all you need to know about the Digi World! The end!" Matt cried out cheerfully and fell backwards so he was lying down.

Joe was checking Gomamon over and cleaning up whatever needed it, "Gomamon if I don't clean it it'll get infected."

"But it hurts!"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you just held still and got it done and overwith."

"So since Bluyemon is at the In-Training level he's weaker than the others?" Mokuba asked.

"He'll get to the next level when he needs to but for now he's gonna be like that," TK answered him, Patamon sitting on his head.

Bluyemon stared at the other Dueling Monster Digimon.

Mokuba followed his gaze and blinked, "Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpy Lady?"

"Baby Reyemon."

"Lady Harpimon."

The two digimon introduced themselves.

"And this is Silver Feramon," Yugi said cheerfully, petting the digimon lying at his side.

"What Duel Monsters is he?"

"Silver Fang and Feral Imp, I think, and his tail is Dark Magician."

Silver Feramon flicked his tail boredly.

Joey kept giving Bluyemon a mild glare, unnerving the little dragon.

"Joey will you knock that off? You tugged on his tail so did you really expect him to not bite you?" Tea scolded, glaring at Joey.

Baby Reyemon raised his head and then rested it back down. He knew that whenever Tea yelled at Joey it was for a reason.

Sora sighed and stared hopefully at the sky. Where was Biyomon? Everyone else was here, but where was Biyo?

"Geez it's getting dark, shouldn't we head home by now?"

Matt shook his head, "Sorry Joey, we're staying here until we get the job done. That means we're sleeping here tonight."

Kari looked up from petting Gatomon, "The rest of us had the foresight to either tell our parents what was going on or make up some lame excuse for where we were going to be."

"I can e-mail your parents for you Joey," Izzy offered.

"Hey sure!" Joey scooted over toward Izzy.

Serenity looked to Baby Reyemon and whispered softly to the dragon, "It's a good thing big brother isn't using the computer or my parents wouldn't begin to know where we are, that or Izzy would have to get a new laptop."

Baby Reyemon snickered and nodded.

After awhile they all fell asleep, Kaiba coming out from hiding to sit nearby. This was only to keep watch over his brother, but he ended up falling asleep too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kaiba! Wakie wakie! Rise and shine!"

Kaiba groaned as he woke up to Joey yelling in his ear.

"Joey stop that!" Mokuba yelled at him, defending his brother.

"Spark Bubble!" Bluyemon spat out an electric bubble.

"Fire Blast!" Baby Reyemon countered and growled at the smaller digimon.

Agumon and Gabumon watched them.

"They sure are weird," Agumon said, looking to Gabumon.

"I'll say, you haven't known Joey as long as I have."

"Just a day longer isn't that much."

"It is when it comes to Joey."

Agumon sighed and they both walked off, looking for some food.

Silver Feramon and Garurumon were fishing again, this time with Gomamon helping out but keeping out of biting range.

They were going to head off today to see just what new evil had arisen.

**---End Chapter 9---**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Almost ten chapters long and getting longer! Thanks goes to Animecheetah for suggesting the Kaiba brothers. I was going to do Seto and Bakura but I was thinking maybe Bakura was a little unstable there... Mokuba will do much better! Besides, good excuse to not turn Kaiba into the annoying, ego maniac, bad guy and keep him around.**

**Alrighty, I will ask all the lovely 'suspenseful' questions again.**

**Where is Biyomon? And what is the new evil? Will the DigiDestined and DigiDuelists win? And will Kaiba get to sleep past five in the morning while Joey is around? Find out next time in DigiDuelists!**


	10. Chapter 10: No Pictures Please!

Okay, I'm going to be honest here in saying that I don't know who to make the new evil. It's not Kaiba, of course. He's never evil, just a little bit... out there. Evil Bakura is a real whack-job. He might get the part. Marik will not be taking part in this, seeing as he's been permanently retired to my knowledge. Might need something new... yes, reviewers, that's your que. Suggestions please!

Oh, and still looking for the attacks of:

Red Eyes Black Dragon

Gearfried the Iron Knight

As well as...

Magician of Black Chaos

Harpie's Pet Dragon

And possibly Silver Fang and Feral Imp.

Anyone whom can give me the requested imformation gets their name posted top of the following chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiho hiho it's off to kick evil's butt we go!"

"Joey, did you ever consider taking singing lessons?"

"Quiet Tristan, I'm concentrating on the next verse."

Yugi shook his head and looked to Silver Feramon as the dog digimon sighed. Joey had been going on like this for about an hour and still hadn't gotten past the first line, "How about a different song?"

"Okay, Yuge, different song... let's see..." Joey seemed to think a moment before yelling out, "We've been hiking up the mountain! All this live-long day! We've been hiking up this mountain! Kicking butt along the way!"

"Joey, I think we all agree by now that you will never be allowed to be a song writer..." Mokuba sighed and looked back at Seto whom was lagging behind, for obvious reasons.

Kaiba looked unamused by all this, and tired after his early start that morning with the Joey alarm clock.

Bluyemon kept at his side, the only one to actually be anywhere near him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just hating the company we're in... and the non-stop nonsense ringing in my ears."

"I'm a digimon! In a digiworld!" Joey and Baby Reyemon started off to the tune of 'I'm a Barbie Girl'.

"Man I don't even want to know how you know that song!" Matt shook his head.

"Alright guys, this is tour-guide Joey giving you a tour around the Digital World!"

"Joey, don't you have to know about a place before you can a tour-guide?"

"What's your point?"

"You've never been here before."

"Yeah?And you have?"

"We've been at this for years now, of course we've been here before." Tai shook his head, as did Agumon.

"Did anyone bring ear plugs?" Davis joked, pretending to fish around in his pockets, "I'm all out."

"Very funny, Davis," TK muttered, though starting to hope for ear plugs himself.

"Has anyone seen Biyomon by chance?" Hawkmon stopped to look around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her anywhere." Yolei paused and looked to Sora whom had been quiet the whole time.

"I don't know where she is..." Sora said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sora, I'm sure we'll find her," Mimi tried to reasssure her, Palmon nodding in agreement.

"I hope so."

"We'll try looking for her!" Yolei looked to Hawkmon, "Digi-armor energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halsemon."

Yolei jumped onto Halsemon's back.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Sora got on behind Yolei.

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Why'd you do that?" Izzy looked up at the giant bug.

"We can help find her too. I'm much too big for her not to notice," Kabuterimon said as he picked Izzy up.

"Right, you guys go ahead, we'll be back before you know it!" Izzy called to the others as Kabuterimon and Halsemon took to the air.

Kaiba tried not show his anger at how easy the digimon had digivolved. He looked to Bluyemon, "Why can't you do that?"

"I haven't had a reason to. And besides, you try it! It's not as easy as it looks."

"Hmph."

"Alright guys, let's let the real tour-guides show you around! Right Tai?"

"Ready when you are, Matt." Tai grinned and the two turned, leading the group.

"And here we enter the forest of nonsensical road signs! No pictures please!" Matt called out cheerily, mimicking what he'd first said when they'd entered the very same forest at the beginning of their adventure in the Digital World.

**---End Chapter 10---**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I think this is really short... but it works for me! The chapter titles from here on out are going to be different so I can think up more creative names. There's a limit on the amount of characters/ letters in the titles.**

**On another note, Biyomon is still missing and we still don't know who the evil is! (for reasons mentioned at beginning of chapter)**

**Also, pictures are done. But so you don't get a sneak-peak at Feramon and Harpimon's champion levels I'll hold off.**


	11. Chapter 11: No Wires Attached

I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. That... or I just don't feel motivated. I don't even feel motivated now. I was going to continue my Dal story. He's sooo cute! But then I remembered you guys and I didn't want anyone forgetting about me so here it is, the new chapter.

I vow I shall finish this! If I do not... chew my head off until I do. Drop me an e-mail if I let this go for over a month and bite on my head until I send in a chapter.

Attack names are still needed. Refer to previous chapters for which 'cause right now it's 11pm and I don't remember or feel like typing it.

Also, baddy dilemma has hit. Who shall the new evil be? Yu-Gi-Oh related please and no Digi-Yugi bad guy team ups/crosses. Just one bad guy will do.

And no, it can't be Kaiba. :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah, I forgot how hot this desert was," TK moaned, "I can feel the heat right through my socks."

"Well, TK, it might help if you put your shoes back on," Matt advised.

"Didn't this happen last time?" Tai moaned out and put his hands behind his head.

Sora, Yolei, and Izzy had returned from looking for Biyomon without much luck.

Tea stopped a moment, staring up at the many posts in the desert.

Yugi blinked and turned to look at her, "What is it Tea?"

The whole group stopped to look at her now.

"Nothing... except that these telephone poles don't have any connecting wires."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those," Matt looked up at them and shrugged, "I guess we skipped the part with the phone booths and the bus."

"You think Meramon and those Yokomon are around?" Tai asked, pulling out his telescope.

"You still have that thing?" Matt looked over Tai's shoulder at the telescope.

"I thought we'd be needing it so I went home before coming here to get it."

"And don't tell me..." Joe looked to Mimi, "You got a compass that doesn't work again?"

"Nope, I'm non-working gadget free!" Mimi replied cheerfully.

"Man, can we just get a move on already?" Joey moaned, "This heat is killing me!"

"Killing you?" Silver Feramon asked dryly, "/You/ don't have fur."

Gatomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon all nodded.

"Well it's still too hot!"

"Come on, we won't get anywhere standing around here," Izzy turned and continued walking.

After what seemed to be hours they finally made it to the Yokomon village.

"Hey again guys!" Mimi called out happily as the Yokos looked up.

"It's the humans and digimon again!" Came the happy cry as the Yokos came out to greet them.

"Hey, where's Meramon? And are you still serving bird-seed?" Tai joked, getting elbowed by Matt.

"Meramon is up on the mountain again, thanks to you," One of the Yokomon replied.

"Where's Biyomon?" Another asked.

Sora stared down at the ground, "We're not sure."

"She's not hurt is she?"

"We don't know where she is," Sora muttered and then seemed to brighten, "But don't worry, we'll find her!"

"Would you like something to eat?"

Joe, in paticular, stepped back, "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Why? Because you think you're allergic to it?" Matt and Tai grinned.

"No, it's because it didn't look appetizing last time and isn't bound to this time."

Joe was the only one who didn't eat that night. Joey could eat anything so there wasn't much question there. Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Mai took a moment before eating it. Serenity did the polite thing and ate it anyway. The original digidestined, with the exception of Joe, ate it without question, knowing there could be worse. As far as the new digidestined went, Davis was pretty much the same as Joey. Eat now ask later. Yolei was her usual 'take chances' self and dove right in as if it were a battlefield. Cody had to inspect the entire thing before taking a bite. Naturally the digimon ate it without hesitation.

That left the Kaibas.

Mokuba gave the 'bird-seed' a weird look before trying some. Seto... Seto said he'd rather eat grass and walked off. Most of the group bet he actually did. So no one knew if he ate anything. Bluyemon went with him.

Kaiba probably couldn't stand being around cute, blobby, pink things with plants growing out of their heads anyway. Joey was considering suggesting they take turns keeping watch incase Kaiba came back with a stick to start beating on the little things. One look at Mokuba had him keeping his thoughts to himself.

Besides, Kaiba was an egoist, not an insane lunatic... hopefully.

**---End Chapter 11---**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nyaha! So we leave the group eating bird-seed!**

**What ya think? Does Seto's comment sound about right for him? I think it sounds like Seto Kaiba enough, and it's funny too! Yay Kaiby! I should've made him talk more though, but Mr. Tough-guy wouldn't have done much of the complaining in the desert. Sooo... grass it is!**

**Oh, and I couldn't help the bit at the end. Bashing Kaiba is too fun to do. I like the guy, honestly, but his ego issue has gone just a bit over paranoia.**


	12. Chapter 12: Old McKaiba

Okay, quite a bit to cover here. I am going to make this one good!

Much thanks to **MaxCobra** for Red Eyes' and Magician of Black Chaos' attacks!

See, that's more or less my problem. I don't know all of the monsters' attacks. That's why the chapters have been so lame. That... and I'm not all that great with fight scenes.

Fire'sMistress, I have to thank you alot for the advise. I don't know why I didn't think of anything like that. So so, head's up all! Slightly informative story transformation chapter coming your way!

Di-gi-mon! (meant to be in tune to the end of the season 4 theme, I doubt most of you actually watch it though. Hey, it looks kinda like Yu-Gi-Oh anyway so it's just fine,right?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Old McKaiba had a farm! E-i-e-i-o! An on his farm Kaiba was the cow, e-i-e-i-o!" Joey had decided that Kaiba really had eaten grass and now was singing about it..

"Great, Joey's started singing again," Tristan muttered and then yelled over his shoulder, "Would you give it a rest!"

Joey and Baby Reyemon looked at eachother for a moment and then started yelling at the top of their lungs, "With a moo moo here and a moo moo there! Everywhere a moomoo! Old McKaiba had a farm E-I-E-I-O!"

"Gah!" Tristan fell over from the loudness of Joey's voice in his ear, "Can we get going before Joey blows my ears out!"

Tea looked over at him and then to the rest of the group, "I think we're leaving now... hey, where's your egg?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's right here," He held up his digiegg, "uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?"

"It's got cracks in it..."

"You broke it?"

Joey blinked and looked at the egg, "Hey, it's not breaking... it's..."

Pieces of the egg started to fall off and then two long brown ears, like rabbit ears, popped out from the egg. The creature inside shook a little and knocked off the rest of the shell. It was a furry brown bouncing head with bunny ears.

"That's it? Joey get's a dragon and I get a bunny?"

"Kuga," It stared up at him, its ears flicking a little.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Mimi had just come over to tell them they were ready to go when she saw the newly hatched digimon, the rest of the group soon followed after her.

"It's at the Baby level, the level before In-Training, " Izzy informed, looking the digimon over.

"Kuga," The bunny thing said again and snuggled against Tristan.

"I'm guessing its name is Kugamon."

"Are we ready to go yet?" Mai sounded somewhat impatient, "And are there really no malls around here?"

Mimi nodded.

"Great..."

"Well, I suppose we should get a move on before we hear the rest of that," Matt muttered and started away from the village.

"Hey Matt! Heads up!" Tai called and Matt turned as a fire ball fell his way.

"AH!" Quickly he jumped aside, "What was that for?"

"It's Meramon!" Gomamon and Gabumon came running towards them.

"Don't tell me the black gears are back!" TK looked to Patamon.

"If they are we'll just have to knock them down again," Tai turned to face Meramon, whom was making his way across the desert.

"Tai, remember last time? If I attack him he'll just get bigger," Agumon looked up at Tai.

"Then let us try," Silver Feramon looked around the group and then started in Meramon's direction.

Baby Reyemon got to his feet and then stopped, "My attack is fire too."

"Then it's up to us," Lady Harpimon stood next to Silver Feramon.

"Right," Yugi stood next to Silver Feramon, as Mai did to Lady Harpimon.

Palmon, Gomamon, and Tentomon came forth as well.

The newer DigidDestineds had other ideas, "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Digiarmor digivolve to...Halsemon!"

"Armodillomon Digiarmor digivolve to... Digmon!"

"Veemon Digiarmor digivolve to... Raidromon!"

Halsemon, the griffin-like digimon with a metal-type plate on his head and back, kicked up off the ground. His metal wings and smaller, normal wings carried him high into the sky before he called out his attack, "Tempest Wing!"

As Halsemon spiralled around into a mid-air whirl wind, Digmon launched his many drills at Meramon, "Gold Rush!"

Now came Raidromon, "Blue Thunder!"

Raidromon, for those of you who didn't notice, looks like a more mature and dinosaur-like Veemon on all fours wearing mostly black colored armor. He's cool. (Yeah, kinda an author note. :P)

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!" The once green plant digimon was now a giant cactus wearing red boxing gloves who shot her needles out at Meramon with a call of, "Needle Spray!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!" The horn on his head shot off like a rocket (or a torpedo... duh) and then cracked apart, releasing the (what is it? A harpoon? What is a harpoon anyway? Should I be looking this up? ) inside.

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon took the the sky and aimed a large bolt of lightning down on Meramon, "Electro Shocker!"

Meramon was stunned, but only for a second, as he sent out more fireballs at the group.

"Just great! That didn't even stop him!" Joey whined as they all ducked, "Does anyone happen to know the fire department's number? I think we'd like to borrow their fire hose!"

"Silver Feramon digivolve to..."

"Lady Harpimon digivolve to..."

Silver Feramon grew to be about the size of Garurumon and now had blue fur. His tail was no longer that of Dark Magician's but of the Magician of Black Chaos. He had two black stripes beneath his eyes and a few more along his back. He now had black hair, belonging to the same magician that gave him his tail and coloring.

"Chaos Feramon!"

Lady Harpimon was about the height of Harpie Lady now and almost looked like her, except her face was dragon-like and she had a tail. Her coloration was like Harpie's Pet Dragon, while her feet were like the dragon's hind legs.

"Drago Harpimon!"

Chaos Feramon growled at the attacking digimon and ran forward while the golden armored dragon harpy flew above him, "Dark Sceptre Blast!" A black beam shot from his mouth and connected with Meramon, hard.

Drago Harpimon dove down after Chaos Feramon's attack and landed a kick straight into Meramon's... stomach I guess. Not really sure if he has one. Probably, considering he ate fish with Mimi and Joe during the whole Spiral Mountain thing.

That knocked it loose, a black gear fragment. Atleast this time it wasn't a full black gear.

-----

"I guess when we were going around destroying the black gears one of them didn't break all the way," Izzy concluded as the group started out again.

"Kuga, Kuga!" The new bunny digimon seemed to be giggling at something, which caused Joey to turn and look. What he saw made his expression go blank.

"Tristan stop making those baby faces!"

Tristan stopped making faces at Kugamon and looked to Joey, "I was just cheering him up."

"Well you're totally ruining your rep!"

"And you care... why? Is it because you actually look up to me and know I'm better than you?"

"No, it's because I don't want to associated with an idiot."

"Well if you were associated with anyone smarter you'd look dumber than you actually are. Which I don't really think is possible."

Joey thought a moment on that and then glared at Tristan, "Why I oughtta..."

"Where's Seto?"

Yugi gave a relieved sigh at the sudden question as it interrupted the potential fight and looked to Mokuba. Where was Kaiba? "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Eating grass," Baby Reyemon grinned.

"I doubt he actually did eat grass," Silver Feramon smiled a little at Baby Reyemon.

"Do you see anything else to eat around here? Aside from leaves and bark?"

"He might've found something else," Lady Harpimon put in, "You never know."

"And knowing old Kaiba we never will," Joey called out boredly.

"We could have Mokuba ask him if you're really all that interested, but right now let's just be concerned with where we're going," Yugi looked forward again and shook his head a little.

"Kuga?"

That's right, Kugamon, that's the end of the chapter.

**---End Chapter 12---**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I finally hatched one of those digieggs. Yay me! Kugamon is a bunny... but a very cool brown bunny. He'll get cooler as the story goes on.**

**I think I've decided on a bad guy... the only bad guy that has really stuck throughout Yu-Gi-Oh. Monster attack names still needed are: Harpie's Pet Dragon and Gearfried the Iron Knight. Whoot! The long list has dwindled down to only two! And lookie, I digivolved Silver Feramon and Lady Harpimon! Now I can tell you the 'secret' location of their pics. My deviantart account. The username is Minno150, just like it is here. Hope you like 'em.**

**Oh, and the black gear was important. Really.**


	13. On Hold

From the Writer:

Sorry I haven't been updating. I just haven't been inspired to write that much lately. Heck, I'm even having trouble drawing anything. I have to thank you guys alot for the suggestions! I've seen a good few that really really help. Hopefully I'll accept that I can't draw now and get to work on this story.

To be honest, I hadn't been showing up because I was afraid of the reviews. sheepish grin But hey, they're helpful. What can I say,eh? Thanks all! I'll try getting back to work soon.


End file.
